It is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient and effective water motor wherein the derived kinetic energy can be utilized to generate electricity, power a pump, or drive other operations, such as a compressor, utilizing low head. For example, water falling from a height of seven feet, more or less. The present invention has the objective to take advantage of falling water that could be accessed from a large variety of sources, such as: natural streams, discharges from flood control structures (e.g., dams, locks, levies), storm runoff, snow melt, mine effluent, power plant cooling water, seasonal irrigation discharges, and other infrastructures, such as, water and waste water lines.
Such a water motor needs to be efficient, small in size and lightweight so that it can be located locally and easily in any of the aforementioned situations.